Tiempo
by Akari-Shoujo948
Summary: El tiempo es un flujo continuo. Y, al igual que las decisiones, no puede cambiarse. Sin importar que tantos nos esforcemos, uno influye sobre el otro, y ninguno puede volver atrás. Cuanto se lamentó él de ello.


Descargo de responsabilidad: NI SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA.

Solamente es mía la viñeta aquí presente.

La imagen de portada, no es mía tampoco, fue tomada de una página en facebook dedicada a Petra.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

.

.

.

Él no tuvo tiempo de llegar, malditamente irónico y redundante, a tiempo.

No llegó a tiempo para pelear, ni siquiera para observar el final de la lucha ajena.

No llegó a tiempo para socorrer, tomarle en brazos y sacarle de allí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

No llegó a tiempo para salvarlos. Ni a ellos. Ni a ella.

No llegó a tiempo para dar un último adiós. Para al menos ver un último destello de luz en sus ojos ambarinos y tomar su mano, estrechándola con la mayor firmeza posible, como si fuera su vida misma la que sostuviera, como si con ese gesto pudiera aferrarse a algo cuyo mayor valor nada puede ser pensado.

No llegó a tiempo para con ese agarre, darle algo de fuerza para que escuchara decirle que había sido útil a la causa de la humanidad; que su sacrificio no había sido en vano; que como ella había deseado desde lo más profundo de su corazón, le había sido útil. Que literalmente lo entregó todo, al confiar ciegamente en él por encima de las circunstancias. Que en realidad sí ofreció su corazón, a la humanidad, a los que les admiraban, a los niños que ansiosos esperaban sus regresos y en sus juegos con inocencia tomaban sus roles, aun a la gente que intentaba humillarlos cada vez que marchaban por las calles con sus uniformes. Y en especial, a él.

No llegó a tiempo para darle una palabra que le sacara una última sonrisa que él recordaría por siempre, al igual como ella recordaría lo dicho en el mundo de los sueños. Sin mentiras de por medio, ni falsos "lucha. Te pondrás bien. Saldremos de esto", porque ella ya había luchado, lo había hecho hasta el final.

Y él lo sabía. Y con gran amargura, era testigo silente de ello.

Y hubiera querido hacer algo para cambiarlo.

Pero era tarde.

No había llegado a tiempo.

Y eso es algo que no puede revertirse.

Pero si pudiera, olvidaría esa tontería de ir buscar más gas, cosa que solo le beneficiaría a él, y hubiera hecho lo posible para salvarlos. Para luchar junto a ellos, una vez más. Aunque ese "pudiera" le llevara a la última batalla junto a sus camaradas. Aunque ese "pudiera", tuviera un fin incierto.

Un fin incierto, porque después de todo, _no sabía_ que había ocurrido durante los largos minutos de corta pelea entre el enemigo y sus aliados. Cortos minutos que para ellos supusieron una pesada, amarga, y larga agonía. Más que por el dolor de morir, porque tampoco pudieron hacer nada para salvarse uno al otro.

_Y no lo sabía_, porque, desgraciadamente, no había llegado a tiempo.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_**Le yo por aquí de nuevo, siendo esta mi tercera historia para este fandom. No sé, últimamente toda mi inspiración se ha centrado en SNK. Las palabras para escribir esto me llegaron hoy… a las tres de la mañana. Así que escribí algo en mi bloc de notas, y ahora lo estoy subiendo a FF.**_

_**Como notan, gran parte del drabble hace referencia al Rivetra. No sé, se me hace hermosa esta pareja, son tan diferentes y la vez sus personalidades opuestas se complementan tanto, que no puedo evitar pensar que son el uno para el otro. Como en una dicotomía.**_

_**La idea para esto también vino al recordar el capítulo 9 del anime. Cuando uno de los soldados muere, siendo Rivaille y Petra testigos únicos de ello. Y también pensé, que Rivaille quizá pudo haber deseado, al menos, decirle las mismas palabras a su escuadrón antes de que partieran de este mundo...**_

…

_**¡Gracias por leer!, no olviden comentar. Se aprecian mucho sus opiniones y comentarios.**_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_**Sin die Jäger!**_

—Fanfiction, 18 de noviembre del 2013.


End file.
